Romance Week in Camp HalfBlood
by wordsflowfreely
Summary: What happens when an Athena girl ask percy out? What will Percy say? Sry i suck at summeries. 1st fanfiction. Plz R R!Flames are excepted! T just incase! OCxPercy, Percabeth later!
1. Chapter 1: Seaweed Brain's Decision

**Okay this is my 1st Fanfiction please be nice! Well anyways this will take during the course of the a week maybe more depending on how it goes. Well anyways Janz is my nickname and I'm a daughter of Athena (in real life i look nothing like her)! Please R+R! Flames are excepted. I write for me not for anyone else! But i like a good review here and there!

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon at camp and I was just lying on my bunk think about what I should do with what Janz said to me two or maybe it was three days ago. I really couldn't remember. I had always secretly liked Janz but then there's always been my best friend, Annabeth. I was really confused right now. My mind kept drifting off to that day. I thought that I couldn't be happier at that moment but now I just couldn't be more confused with the sudden news.

**Percy's Flash Back:**

"Percy I've always liked you. All I want to know is. . . ., " Janz started, "do you feel the same?"

I was really happy but then my mind drifted off to Annabeth. Annabeth, the one who'd gone on all my quest, the same person who went through practically everything with me. Annabeth, the girl who almost always has a way to get us fighting but manages to always get me to laugh!

"Look Janz, I've always liked you a lot too but. . . . ." I said wondering what Annabeth would think.

". . . . . . You LOVE Annabeth." Janz said looking crestfallen.

"Oh Janz I-I love you too its just that I'm not sure what my friends would think about it. Its just that I'm sure Grover and Tyson would be happy for me the only person I want to make sure is ok is well. . . Annabeth! Can you give me time to think? I could really use it!" I said being very honest with every word.

"Sure take as long as you need!" with that Janz kissed me on the cheek and sped off al the way down to the Athena Cabin.

**End of Flash Back**

Man what was it with me and Athena kids? Am I trying to get Athena to kill me or something? Well anyway that isn't my problem that the moment. It's been two days and Annabeth still doesn't know. I wonder what Janz is up to right now? Well I want to go out with Janz and I'm sure Annabeth wont mind right?

Well I guess I'll just have to ask Annabeth today. With that thought I ran out my cabin and looked around for Annabeth. I saw Grover.

"Hey G-man, do you know where Annabeth is? I have to ask her something really important!" I asked looking serious but in a sort of friendly way.

"Oh yeah I just saw her in her cabin I think if you hurry up you can still catch up to her, and what exactly do you have to ask her?" Grover said kind of angry with the fact that I wasn't telling him what happened.

So I immediately told Grover what happened with Janz. "Well if you like Janz that much then go with my blessing well anyways I'm late for a date with Juniper. So bye and good luck with Annabeth and Janz!" Man I can ALWAYS on that satyr!

Well anyways I ran off to the Athena cabin I saw two people there. Annabeth and Janz! "Hey guys," I said very casually.

"Oh hey Percy," Annabeth said, "What do you want Seaweed Brian?"

(Giggles) "Hi Percy!" Janz said.

"Well I need to tell Annabeth something real quick then I have to tell Janz what the answer to her question is." I said giving Janz a small wink, luckily Annabeth didn't see!

"Oh okay," Annabeth sounded weirder then usual "ok so do you need- whoa wait a minute Janz you asked Seaweed Brian a question?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised wise girl! You know I can be smart too!" I said pouting a bit.

"Yeah I guess you do have your moments sometimes. Key word SOMETIMES!" Annabeth said a little annoyed, "but I was referring to an Athena's kid asking YOU a question! Its very well shocking!"

(Groans) "Come on you've got to give me MORE credit then that!" I complained to Annabeth.

"Annabeth it wasn't just any question it was a question only HE could answer not even Athena could answer that question at least I think she can't. Janz said while she was sort of blushing.

"Oh okay, well still shocker!" Annabeth said jokingly.

"Yeah what ever. Besides I didn't come to your cabin just to be insulted. I wanted to tell you guys something.

"Oh yeah well shoot what is it?" Annabeth said go back to being serious.

"Okay what I wanted to tell Janz was that the answer to her question is YES!" I must have been smiling like crazy!

"Oh my gods are you serious Percy?" Janz was ecstatic!

"Yes I'm 100 serious!" Janz almost immediately hugged me!

"Huh? What exactly did I miss? Why are you guys hugging?" Annabeth was close to tears. Even I could tell!

"Sorry Janz, I didn't tell her. I was going to tell her now but I was just too excited I had to tell you my answer before I told Annabeth!" I said very afraid of what two Athena kids would do to me.

"It's alright by me but I think we should tell Annabeth." Janz was acting kind of guilty!

"What the Hades is going on in here?" Annabeth was screaming her lungs out.

"Well Janz and I are going out now." I said very happily.

"What since when?" Annabeth wasn't happy she looked kind of upset but what do I know?

"Well since I said yes" I said that thinking that a daughter of Athena couldn't even figure out a simple question like that!

"Okay and who asked who?" Annabeth said kind of worried. Her face look sort of solemn now that I think about it. I was getting worried about her.

"Well to tell you the truth I asked him." Janz said sounding worried. Janz just knew she was going to get Annabeth screaming now! I felt bad for her it was really all my fault that this happened.

"WHAT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! MOTHER WILL BE FUROUS!" Annabeth was yelling I'm not really sure if it was pointed to Janz or me.

"Percy ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY MOM KILL YOU?" She wasn't too thrilled of you being friends with me but now Janz!" Annabeth said that and I was 100 sure it was pointed to me!

I was shocked! Really shocked! She said he might LOVE ME! The only problem with that is that I dont love her anymore, do I?

"Janz lets go I think Annabeth needs some time to cool off and well get use to this." And with that Janz and I left saying our good byes to Annabeth being very polite.

Annabeth has always been there to support me with well whatever. This was really the only thing that troubled us! Well I really couldn't blame her Athena will most likely kill me and she's definitely going to have a word with Janz about this!

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I know its short i'll try to make the other chapters long! I'll Update this as soon as I can. I write on Xanga which is like a blogging site. and I can get very lazy at times! 10 GOOD reviews until I post the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! R+R!**


	2. Authors Note

Okay hey guys! well a few stuff I should mention!

1) Janz isn't NOT me! I just used my nickname because it was like 12 AM when I posted the chapter and I already used the good names in my other stories (which I probably wont post).

2) I'm thinking about changing the name to Amber Stone (my BBFL's birth stone. Lol just for you) so I want to change the name if you guys think I should just keep name cause it might be a bit too confusing then just tell me.

3) I want to change the name before I get too into the story.

4) I'm not going to be waiting for 10 comments so it might take longer or it might take shorter. So I might not be updating this story as much.

5) I just wrote a new story and I want to post it when I finish.

Well leave a comment about #2 and #3.

JaNz


	3. Chapter 2: Wise Girls Plan Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO! Rick Riordan does!**

**I changed the name of Janz to Amber Stone.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I can't believe this! Perseus Jackson just left me in my cabin all alone to be with his new girlfriend, my half sister, Amber Stone! But wait why was I so worried about? Percy can clearly take care of himself not only that but he has my sister, Amber, to take care of him! Yeah, why was I so worried about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon? Oh yeah that's why! Son of Poseidon my mom wasn't very ecstatic with Percy and I being friends but now he's going out with my half sister! Not only that but Amber and I are like Athena's favorite daughters! Man, Percy's dead! I wonder what exactly they're doing right now! Maybe I could just snoop around the camp to see what I can find out about Percy and Amber.

I wonder who might want to help me out here. "Grover!" I actually shouted with glee. Not like me at all, what's wrong with me lately? Oh well I can worry about this later! Now where is that goat boy?!

"Hey, was someone shouting my name in here? Oh hi Annabeth, was someone saying my name?" Grover bleated, clearly confused!

"Yeah I guess I kinda did. Not on purpose just happened without me noticing. Well, have you seen Percy lately?" I questioned Grover sounding very shy for me! Damn, what's wrong with me? Going crazy just cause Percy got himself a new girlfriend!

"Huh? Oh yeah I saw him with Amber he looked like he was on cloud nine. I'm happy for him! Aren't you? Oh wait you do know what I'm talking about right?" Yeah, when you're concerned be sure to inquire Grover for assistance! He definitely won't remind you about your predicament! No, not like Grover at all!

"Yeah I know what you're talking about," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm _very happy_ for those two. Well, anyway mind helping me out with a-a small experiment I thought about doing since its been really boring in camp lately?"

"Oh uh... sure I'd love to help! What is it anyway?" Grover said sounding very unsure.

"Okay, you promise you'll help no matter what it is? If so swear on the river of Styx you'll help no matter what it is and that you wont stop unless I give you permission to stop!" I announced. What?! I know Grover can be trusted but the problem is that he's too nice sometimes especially when it comes to spying on Percy!

"Arggggg fine! I swear on the river of Styx to help Annabeth Chase no matter what it is she wants me to do and that I wont back down or stop unless Annabeth Chase gives me permission to stop helping her!" Grover said this very annoyed with me! A plan was forming in my head at this very moment! Muahahaha! Oh, my evil laugh isn't that bad!

"Perfect!" I said very happily!

"Okay, well now that that's done what exactly do you want me to do?" Grover said obviously anxious to hear the "experiment"!

"Okay, well the _experiment_ is to spy on Percy and Amber to see how new couples interact with each other!" I said very excited and to tell you the truth I'm doing most of this as I go along! Athena would be ashamed, so don't tell her!

"Oh no way, no way I am NOT going to do that to Percy!" Grover was obviously angry I tricked him into this! Well what can you expect I'm the daughter of Athena!

"Well too bad! You swore on the river of Styx! And I'm telling you to help me spy on them! So you HAVE to!" I said definitely not backing down from this fight!

"Annabeth! I'm starting to agree with Percy! You're too smart for your own good! Or the good of others!" Grover was ticked but I got my way so I'm good!

"Yeah I've heard it before. So anyways your job is to tell me exactly what Percy is thinking about right now! You've got an empathy link with him! You should be able to read his emotions! So go!" Yes. I know very well I'm bossy. Who cares as long as I get my way I'm happy!

"But why me?!"

"C'mon Goat-Boy! I'm waiting! Mind hurrying up a bit?" gods Grover never listens!

"Oh, fine! Lets see Percy is at the beach right now! Holding hands with Amber Stone, he's thinking that Amber Stone is really pretty and he's also thinking about you!" Grover said this like he was very annoyed. Probably annoyed with me. YAY!

"Wait he's thinking about me? What's he thinking?" oh my gods I sound like the freakin Aphrodite cabin!

"Well he's wondering what you're going to do to him for this. He thinks your going to spy on him either that or something really bad that might possibly cost him his life."

"Damn, he knows me too well! Well lets go to the beach!" I was kinda disappointed that Percy knew what I was up too, but I was happy that he knew me so well!

"What but you know how my fur gets when it gets wet! Not the nicest smell and you know it takes a LONG time to wear away! And I have a date with juniper tonight! What do you want to ruin two of your best friends love life?!"

"Arggggg fine! you don't have to go to the beach but you do have to help me afterwards! Your NOT of the hook that easily!"

"Fine! But can you please let me go on my date with Juniper without dragging me off to help you with this Percy experiment?"

"Oh all right! Well bye!"

"Oh my gods thank you! Bye"

As I was headed out to the beach I realized that Shawn Livingston from Hermes cabin was trying to catch up to me. Back when I was 12, it use to pain me to look at Shawn he looked exactly like Luke, without the scar, but now no trouble at all! I can look him right at the face and no sadness with come rearing into my heart. "Hey, Annabeth what's up?" Shawn said looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh, nothing really just going to the beach. Its been a really boring today. What about you?" okay fine I'll admit it I'm trying to flirt with him hoping Percy will see me. You know for the experiment!

"Yeah the only highlight of the day was when Conner, Travis and I snuck into the kitchen and stole all the sweet food we could find. We got a whole bag full of candy and sugar. Conner and Travis are in our cabin sick to they're stomachs! But I'm bored now. Would it be alright if I go to the beach with you?" I was laughing so much when he mentioned this!

"Yeah, sure you can come. Less boring that way!" Shawn's eyes were beaming. Oh my gods I hope this doesn't turn out bad!

**Sorry its sooo short and BORING! please R+R!**


End file.
